


Morning Glory

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [16]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey has his morning ritual, and Adam has his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - during their morning rituals

Bus call is at eight and Davey gets up at five am. 

Adam lies in bed and watches him walk from one side of the room to the other, carrying things to and from the bathroom. He tries to tread quietly, but always hits the loose floorboard by the ensuite door. 

"Why don't you turn the light on?" Adam asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You've been creeping around like the world's worst fucking cat burglar, of course you woke me."

It's like this every time they are about to leave for a tour. Davey gets up ridiculously early and makes sure he has every piece of makeup he needs. He then showers, shaves his body to within an inch of his life, moisturises with three different body lotions, puts on the clothes he picked last night, dries and straightens his hair, moisturises, applies a makeup base, highlights and contours his face, contours his Adam's apple, applied his eyeshadow, sticks on three sets of false eyelashes, sprays his entire head with hairspray to keep it all in place, then he packs everything away to use later. 

Meanwhile, Adam lies in bed, trying to decide what to do about his morning wood. He knows better than to ask Davey for head when he his fully made up - learned his lesson the last time. He slides a hand under the sheet and takes himself in his hand. He starts moving his hand along his length lazily, watching Davey move his luggage around the room.

Davey looks at him, hesitates. "Are you jerking it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, Adam, we have to leave in," he checks his bare wrist, "I'm not sure, but soon. And you're...you haven't showered or anything."

Adam groans, tightens his fist and bucks his hips into it. "Yeah," he says, breathlessly, "but you have your rituals and, ah, fuck, I have mine."

Davey crosses his arms over his chest huffily, but doesn't leave. He stays, watches Adam make himself come. "You're so predictable."

Adam laughs, wipes his hand on the bed sheets. "Yeah, well," he says, flinging back the sheets to walk naked to the bathroom.


End file.
